


Ms. Peppermint

by oaknoats



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Real Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaknoats/pseuds/oaknoats
Summary: "Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him then. And his mom." She wiggled her index finger at him, "you better be doing good in school kid." One-night stands are complicated sometimes. / Parent-Teacher AU - One-Shot!





	Ms. Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. idk what i did lol

**I haven't written in a whole minute and I wanted to do a short lil one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow… Fuck."

The redhead heaved.

Marceline and her  _very messy_  ebony hair, emerged with a smirk from in between the girl's thighs. "You taste sweet, sugar." She smirked, wiping saliva and… substance from her chin.

Plopping next to the girl, she tugs her closer by the waist. Feeling warmth emit from the woman's midriff, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Much different from the other kisses she had given her the same night.

It had all started when Marceline's son, Marshall, had decided to stay with his great uncle Simon (there was no way she would leave him with her own father, Mr. Business himself, Hunson Abadeer). Being it was a friday night, Marceline, a wonderful single mother who had separated from her boyfriend, Ash, decided it had been a while since she had gone out.

Shining at 34 with a young 8 year old son, you don't party like you did when you were a decade younger.

Not that she minded. She lived her adolescence without fear (or protection), with wild adventures and tales that she could convey into fantasy bedtime stories for Marshall.

She would never, however, tell him about his father. The stupid, bleached hair dick with a mohawk, who radiated bigotry.

Plus. Who needs a dad when he could someday get two moms?

And that's where it went. Friday night with her best-buddies Finn and Jake. Friday night with pounding bass, a neon-lit dance floor, and a little too much Henny.

Friday night, when a mesmerizing redhead from across the club, stared at her a little too long as she swayed to the 808's jumping from the speakers.

The sight of her made Marceline drool, almost like candy did when she was a child.

And damn. She even tasted like candy.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you blush." Marceline remarked, the side of her mouth curling into another stupid tease.

The redhead (Marceline still doesn't know why she doesn't know her name) giggled, finally having calmed down from her momentary high. "And you're pretty hot when you dance." She muttered into Marcy's neck. The vibrations tickled a little.

And that's when her vision started to drift. The smell of bubblegum entering her nostrils was enough to lull her to sleep. She pulled the girl closer, spooning her, almost like she was afraid to let go.

It was a strange feeling she had, considering it was a one night stand.

But the morning after was a more common informality.

Marceline yawned, an eye opening to the cracks of sunlight shining through her blinds. Taking in a breath, she expected that same smell of bubblegum to fill her up. Instead it was the cold November wind, that snuck under the small opening of her windows.

She was alone.

* * *

"Mama!" Marshall ran up to his mother, his face clashing with her stomach in a thud.

"Ouch buddy," she chuckled, ruffling his hair as content bloomed across his face, "You ready to head home?"

Marshall nodded feverishly, but before entering his mother's red sedan, he turned back and cupped his hands.

"Bye Bubby!" He screamed. A young ginger perked up from his book and from the steps of the school. He smiled back. "Bye Marshall! See you tomorrow!"

Closing the door behind him, Marceline smiled to herself. Her boy had made a new friend.  _He was a dork though_ , she snorted,  _but I guess that's alright_.

Shifting onto the driver's seat, she buckled herself up and began to drive home.

"New friend, buddy?" She glanced at the happy 3rd grader from her rearview mirror.

"Yup." He smiled devilishly. "I pull pranks on Baron all the time."

"Oof. Is he alright with you doing that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at her little troublemaker. Of course, he was taking after her.

"Yeah, he's all good." He showed his canines, "He likes doing all these lab thingies. Science and stuff like his mom."

"And what does his mom do exactly?"

"Oh! She teaches us science."

Marceline was amused. Her child, an  _ **Abadeer**_ , made friends with the teacher's son? She could never.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him then. And his mom." She wiggled her index finger at him, "You better be doing good in school kid."

Marshall blew a raspberry and pouted. "Bubba's been helping me with all the stuff! Like um… Cells! We're learning about cells!... I think."

Marceline gave a little laugh. "We'll see about that."

The parent-teacher conference was just a week away.

* * *

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting outside the teacher's door.

She had no patience for these kinds of things. "Parent teaching conference, pshh. Who needs that? Text me if my kid was doing badly." She muttered, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

Marshall had, once again, stayed with Simon for the night. He too complained about the meetings. There were 2 in a year. 1 at the beginning and 2 at the middle of the year. Most of his teachers were nice, but a little boring and a little too posh for Marceline's taste.

_Whatever I guess. They teach him and they're nice so-_

"Please come in!" A muffled voice came from the classroom door. Soon after, a parent had walked out and gestured a smile for her to walk in next.

Marceline offers a small thank you and decides to head in, but-

_Fuck._

She did not expect this.

Her eyes met with her son's teacher.

It was her. Oh my god. Her thoughts were running like a rollercoaster on fire. The moans, the smell, the feeling of the wetness between her-

"How- I- Oh my god." The other girl sputtered. Or should she say, Ms. Peppermint?

_Wait hold up. Miss? As in not married? But-_

"I… I don't know what to-" Ms. Peppermint ran her hands through her hair, slumping down on her chair. Muttering a few curses under her breath, not making anymore eye contact with Marceline.

After a few minutes of silence, Marceline coughed.

"Um... At least I'm the last parent?" She said unsurely, but nevertheless in an attempt for comfort. Ms. Peppermint was finally, after a while, looking at her.

"Yes. I suppose that is of a little consolation." She sighed, gesturing a hand for Marceline to sit. Adjusting her glasses, she cleared her throat and scanned the paper she had in front of her.

"So… Marshall-" She started.

"Right! Marshall!" Marceline piped up, a little too loudly. Startle flashed over Ms. Peppermint's face, but a professional gaze (or glare) soon took over.

Marceline could only cough awkwardly. She might as well have an actual cold from all the throat clearing she had done in the past 10 minutes.

"Sorry," She lowered her voice, "Right. Uh, Marshall." Marceline looked into Ms. Peppermint's eyes; an icy blue, with specks of green flourishing from the sides.

_Gosh. How can you be so pretty?_

Ms. Peppermint shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "T-Thank you.." She stuttered, in a low breath.

Marceline turned bright red. Fuck. She said that out loud.

"A-Anyways so Marsh-"

"Are you married?" Marceline blurted out, cheeks glowing scarlet.

"W-What? That is a c-c-complete invasion of my p-personal privac-"

"I'm sorry I just," Marceline was flustered, "I had to know after we-"

"It was indecent!" Ms. Peppermint had stood up, fists balled with knuckles turning white. An amazing contrast from the color within her own face. She let out a frustrated growl as her heels clicked towards the classroom door. Looking back in a quick glare only to remark that she  _wasn't_  married.

Marceline, hit with a second-wind, gathered the strength to get up from her seat and grab one of her son's teacher's wrists.

"Wait a second! Look my son is in your class this year now and I would like to actually get to know you better without this being awkward and I think you're pretty cute anyways and its obvi that you're also kinda smart and jesus christ I-"

She was cut off with a kiss. It was warm, but hard. And her eyes were still open in shock, staring at the girl that had kissed her, whose eyes were hidden behind tightly shut eyelids.

Soon after, though, she finds herself kissing back, and wow -

It feels like bliss.

Her hands snake around the girl's waist, and she feels arms go around her neck, pulling them closer.

But after what feels like an eternity, they separate, gasping for air, panting.

Her forehead meets the other woman's.

"Hi, I'm Marceline." She smiles sheepishly.

The other girl smiles fondly, though a little embarrassed herself.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Peppermint."

She likes how it sounds in her ear.

And after actually reviewing Marshall's file (he was doing fine) and a little berating coming from Marceline for not leaving a number  _at least,_

Bonnie gives in. And they have a date next week.

And their sons? Movie night with the moms for the week after that.

* * *

**Hey y'all I wanna do a little re-greeting from me because I haven't been here for a while.**

**Look out for a little multi-chapter AU from me soon! It'll be great!**

**Also good job y'all. We made it with that finale kiss!**

**Ugh my gay heart.**


End file.
